1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, an image forming apparatus including the liquid discharge head, and a method for manufacturing the liquid discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multifunction peripherals having two or more of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatus employing a liquid-ejection recording system, inkjet recording apparatuses are known that use recording heads (liquid ejection heads or liquid-droplet ejection heads) for ejecting liquid droplets.
For example, a liquid discharge head has a temperature detection unit (also referred to as a resistance temperature detector) is known, where the temperature of the head is detected by an electrode formation layer that forms a lower electrode of a piezoelectric element.